hscboardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sunit Raut/Board Exam - One of the Parts
It is the time of the year again ! Everybody is going through sleepless nights and frantic days to study enough to get descent marks . A few go on for big targets . But do remember that the Board Exams is just one of the parts of your life . Don't make it the only part of tour life . For example , let us talk about a girl who scored around 94 % in her SSC board exams . She had set a very high target for herself to achieve in HSC . Her papers were starting with English , then Physics , Maths , Chemistry so on . Her English paper went fine . But her Physics paper was a nightmare . She realized that she would be losing more than 20 marks and that won't let her score her dream percentage . The same day , she committed Suicide . Well, even my physics paper in my year , went terribly wrong and I ,too was disappointed . But I am here to write this for you ,today . I was worried about the share of marks I would lose and how my pecentage could be affected by it. But I was happy at the end of the day . Surprised ? Me , too ! At the end of the day , I wrote down everything that went wrong that exam . I understood and learnt a lesson . From taking the papers seriously , solving mock tests to practicing writing paper under tough conditions , I learnt a lesson . 'And then when I focused my mind to the '''lesson learnt ', I felt happy and more alive than ever . I got the confidence to face difficult conditions ahead in Life , complete confidence . I knew that I can face tougher situations than these only if I learn from my mistakes . I knew that I will never fail in the same way , if I learn from the incident . So , that dissappointing , however was a '''blessing in disguise . An event that could had turned a nightmare or a big disappointment was no longer bothering me , because it was going to do more good to me than bad . The bad thing , I would lose 20 marks , which would affect''' one event of my life . The good thing , It made me realize how to perform on big occassions , which affects '''thousand of events to com in my life , positively . This is how you construct monuments out of stone . So , remember , Whenever there is a failure , make sure you learn something big from it , so that it does more good to you than bad . = "One Failure affects one event of your life . But , the lesson learnt from it enhances thousand future events of your Life " ... Category:Blog posts